


Beyond Redemption

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: “That's no excuse for killing innocent people!” You can hear the anguish in his voice, the despair he so deeply feels evident in his mind and stance. “You were a hero once… my hero.” His voice is barely above a whisper now. Quiet and desperate. “What happened?”





	1. Chapter 1

“That's no excuse for killing innocent people!” You can hear the anguish in his voice, the despair he so deeply feels evident in his mind and stance. “You were a hero once… my hero.” His voice is barely above a whisper now. Quiet and desperate. “What happened?”

You laugh bordering on hysteria. You almost feel bad for him. Your helmet is cracked beyond repair, blood pouring from your nose, pooling in your mouth. You spit it out on the ground. You can't believe Herald actually got the better of you. Maybe you trained him too well. “You are still too naive. You know nothing of the true pain and ugliness of humans that this world is hiding.”

You reach up pulling off the remains of your helmet tossing it aside. “This world is a hideous place. Humans make it more so. They are full of lies and false promises. Hatred and ill intent lurk deep within every single one of them.” Your tone is full of disgust. “You will find it in yourself too if you care to look deep enough. The pain and betrayal you feel now will slowly corrupt you, growing into something worse. Twisting your little mind.”

“You're wrong…” he looks at you, his large, perfect eyes full of sorrow. You feel the pain in his thoughts, but there is more than that. A sense of loss and longing. He still wants to help you, still thinks you might be savable. “Not everyone is bad. Yeah, sure we may all have bad days, but that doesn't mean we all want to hurt people! I could help y…”

You start laughing again, cutting him off. “I am beyond help pretty boy. I have been for a long time.” Your smile is malicious. “You need to get that into your sweet, pretty little head.” You resume a fighting stance. “Well then, aren't you going to bring me in? That is your job after all.”

His hands hang loosely at his sides where he hovers just above the ground. “I'm sorry…” His eyes are rimmed with tears. “I… can't. I… I…” He has no words, thoughts full of torment and sorrow.

It pulls at your heart more than you'd care to admit, seeing him cry. Knowing that you are the one that caused it. “Fine,” you sneer. “I can't let you leave.” You will kill him if you have to. “You are just as much of an idiot as Ortega. At least  _he_ would have the courage to take me down.”

You lunge at him. He doesn't resist. You knock him unconscious. You could kill him. It would be so easy. You should kill him. You… can't. “Fuck!” You shout. If nothing else, he will make a pretty addition to your lair.

He can't be free. Not until your plans are finished and the Farm is destroyed. Maybe then you'll leave clues for the other Rangers to rescue their naive little golden boy, though you do not plan to survive your next encounter with the Farm. You will take them out but it will cost your life. You don't care. You haven't cared for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heralds pov!  
> also Tw: nausea, captivity

The first sensations that you feel are the cold floor against your face and the headache that threatens to split your skull in two. You bring your hand to the side of your head. There are bandages there, though you can still feel the remnants of crusted blood in your hair, on your skin. Slowly you push yourself on to your hands and knees. The movement makes you nauseous, you grimace.

There is a pressure tightly wrapped around your ankle. You move your leg hearing the faint rattle of chains.  _Chained to the floor like a damned show bird with it’s clipped wings. What the hell._  You lean back against the wall, remembering what happened.  _So that was real… it wasn’t a dream. He really is a villain now. How could that happen?_  You remember how much pain he was in. How much pain he caused you and your friends. You should hate him, but you just can’t. You had something real, or at least you thought you did. Now you are not so sure. Did he ever really care for you? If he didn’t then why are you still alive? He has killed so many people. One more hero shouldn’t have made a difference. Great.  Now you are crying. You put your head in your hands. Why can’t you hate him? This would be so much easier.

A sound interrupts your thoughts. A door closing followed by a loud clatter, something breakable thrown across a room. It makes you jump. The intense nausea returns with the jostle. It takes all of your willpower not to throw up.

“You are finally awake I see?” His voice is emotionless. You move your hands to glare at him. A hint of madness lurks behind his eyes. You don’t hate him. You can’t. You keep remembering the kisses you’ve shared. The gentle touches. The soft looks. His hands on your body, taking you apart again and again.  He smirks, not the snarky, sarcastic one you are used to. This one is callous and almost malicious.

“Get out of my head asshole.” You wish you could hate him.

“Then don’t leave your mind so open.” He walks closer, kneeling in front of you. “I thought I taught you better, Danny.”

“No. You don’t get to call me that anymore.” It’s not quite as venomous as you’d like. You can’t look at him.

Roughly he grabs your face turning it back to his. Nausea. The room spins. You definitely have a concussion. He is still smirking. You want to hit him. “Anger is a good look on you.” He purrs.

Before you even realise that he has moved, his lips are pressed roughly against yours, urgently. Your hands are in his hair pulling him closer.  _Why are you kissing him? You shouldn’t be doing this. What the hell is wrong with you?_ You can’t stop. You don’t want to. So many memories. So many kisses. None of them were ever like this. Desperate, raw emotion runs through you, desire, frustration, hate… not hate. Your skin tingles as he threatens to take you apart again. You would let him. You know that. He does too. Then he is gone, leaving you gasping, dizzy, shuddering at the memory of his touch. It takes a while before you are able to open your eyes, before you can breathe.

He is standing a few feet away from you, arms crossed over his chest. That irritating smirk is still on his face. “Danny, Danny, Danny,” he shakes his head. “You shouldn’t let me get you so worked up over nothing.”

_Nothing_. The word stings. “Why are you doing this?”

“That’s the question isn’t it?” His smirk falls. “Why do any of us do anything? Because we are driven to it.” A cold, hysterical laugh escapes his lips. You can’t stop the flinch.

“You are insane.”

A grin, sharp and wicked. “More than you could ever know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers, mc pov

_Damn it Daniel!_ Why won’t he hate you? Fear, yes, but he still  _cares_. This was not part of the plan.  _He_ was never supposed to mean anything to you. He was just a handy tool. Someone convenient for you to use. With a frustrated scream you throw your glass against the wall. It shatters, your anger is still not satisfied. You walk over to the nearest table sweeping your arm across it and sending everything clattering to the ground. You then flip the table across the room, kicking it when it lands.

You grab the bottle of vodka from where it lays on the ground, taking a large gulp as you sink to your knees. It would be easier, better for both of you, better for him, if he would hate you. All of that love and adoration turned to disgust. But no. Even after everything you’ve done. He. Still. Cares.  _He still loves you…_

* * *

“How long are you going to keep me here?” His arms are crossed. The slight pout on his lips and anger in his eyes are adorable.

“My dear, sweet Daniel,” you coo, “I can’t let you go. You know this.” Y _ou can’t keep him here._  If he is here he is safe. If he is here no one can hurt him…  _except for you_ …

“The others will find me eventually you know.” You feel a stab of jealousy, sharp and twisting. They are already searching. Trying to find their little ray of sunshine. They will come for him, like they didn’t for you.

You can’t keep the sneer from your face. “They won’t find you. I’ve made sure to lead them astray. You are the only one who knows who,  _what_ , I am after all.”

“You keep talking about yourself like your are a thing!” His anger is shocking, like a slap to the face. He knows you are the one that kept beating him, that put him and the people he cares about in the hospital multiple times, that broke his leg so bad that he still limps. And yet for some godforsaken reason he still cares about you, still gets angry on your behalf. “Well you’re not so stop fucking thinking that you are!” He stands and walks towards you. The chain around his ankle rattling as he moves. His anger is so intense that you almost take a step back, but you don’t. “You may not have been born like most of us, but you still feel damn it! You are hurting and you are afraid. I know that. But you don’t have to do this!” His voice softens slightly. “Please, you don’t have to do this. There must be another way.”

“There is no other way.” Your head snaps to the side, your cheek stings. The slap was so unexpected that it startled you both. Daniel turns away from you, storms back over to his cot and sits on the edge with his head in his hands. He is still fuming but he is also upset. Sad that he seems to have lost you forever even though he refuses to let you go. He should be angry at you and he is. He is furious that you are hellbent on this path of self-destruction. He is sad that you won’t let him help you and in absolute anguish that he still loves you when he know you are irredeemable, knows that he should hate you. He should stop you even if it means killing you, but he just can’t.

You hear a faint sniffle and know that you have made him cry again, probably not for the last time. You long to reach out and touch him, to wipe away his tears, to hold him close and whisper into his hair that it will all be alright. But you don’t. You can’t. You lost that right the moment you decided to keep him as a prisoner instead of killing him like you should have. There wouldn’t have been anything to hold you back then. It would have saved him so much pain.

You turn and walk swiftly out of the room leaving Daniel to his tears and misery. Your heart shatters just a bit more. One day it will break completely, gone with the last strands of your sanity. All that will be left is an empty shell of rage and hatred. Maybe then Daniel will finally be able to hate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write a part 4 if i get any ideas, but this is it for now I guess! Time to focus on my other like 5 million fics that I've started...


End file.
